


His scent

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [12]
Category: Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alternature Universe, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Coming home to Alpha!Steve craving something ...
Series: Smut drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	His scent

I closed the door behind me and dropped my gym bag when I got home, tired from my day, and from the workout. It was dark in the house, only a subdued light coming from the living room. My eyes closed and I inhaled deeply. A long shiver went down my spine when I realized what was going on. Steve was home and he was waiting for me. His Alpha scent was overwhelming. Either he was angry or aroused. Whatever it was, I knew he needed me. Not only was it arousing to me, but I needed him too after such a long day.

I let out a low whine of arousal and let my hair down; I knew he liked that. After removing my jacket, I threw it on a chair. I toed off my shoes, and as I slinked to the living room, I began removing my clothes, strewing them along the way. 

Once in the doorframe, I leaned on it, feeling my wetness pooling between my legs. Sometimes, I did love being an omega. My body couldn’t lie to my love. I wanted him. 

Steve growled lowly and made a come-hither motion. My nipples peaked and I bit my lip as I obeyed. I stopped in front of him, letting him detail me from head to toe as my thighs rubbed together to try and get some friction going against my nub. He chuckled.

“Can’t wait, can ya?” 

Steve raised an eyebrow and put his hands on my hips, pulling me to him. He caressed them gently, his hands then going to my thighs. He then ran one hand between them and brought his fingers to his mouth to lick my arousal. It made me whine in desire, my heat growing even stronger. 

“Please, Steve!”

He looked up while leaning forward to kiss my belly, then down to my apex. I trembled on my feet, spreading them apart; I knew he liked it when I foresaw what he wanted. His fingers ran up my thigh again to slowly plunge into my core. He found my clit easily; it was so swollen with want; a blind man could’ve found it. He rubbed it with his thumb while two fingers pushed inside me. 

I couldn’t help but grip his shoulders and put my leg on the chair he sat on to open myself up for him. My hips rolled as he pumped his fingers. The sounds were wet, obscene, and I loved every second of it. Steve’s mouth left wet kisses along my skin only to snatch up a nipple. He suckled on it, then the other, while his fingers curled up. 

With a gasp, I gripped his hair and cried out in pleasure. He knew every single thing about me and my body, especially how to make me come in no time. He mouthed my breast and lightly bit my nipple, tugging on it, eliciting a slow whine from my lips. 

“Oh, my God, Steve, don’t...don’t stop!”

But he did. His fingers left my core as his mouth abandoned my breast. He stood so quickly, I almost fell, but he caught me and sat me on the chair, roughly spreading my legs. He dove between them to taste me, his beard lightly chafing my thighs. His fingers found my core again and by then, I was dripping wet, my arousal nearly at its climax.

“Look at me,” he said with a low growl. 

It was so erotic to watch him devour me like a starved man that when our eyes met, I came hard against his mouth. It did not stop him, though. He sucked on my nether lips, pushed his tongue inside me, and wiggled it, suckling my clit until another orgasm hit me, stronger than the first. My legs closed around his head, but he spread them again, chuckling.

“Delicious, my baby girl.” 

He smiled as he removed his shirt. It was wet with my juices. He stood and quickly removed his jeans and boxers. His cock slapped against his stomach, making me hungry for it. But he didn’t let me, pulling me down on the carpet with him. 

His lips found mine and he kissed me deeply, his tongue toying with mine while his knee spread my legs again. The Alpha needed me, and I needed him. With one swift thrust, he filled me, growling in my neck. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he bit down hard on my neck, claiming me as his once more. I loved it when he did that in the heat of passion. His thrusts were hard and deep, then slow and sensual, my ankles locked above his ass. 

Our mouths met again, and we kissed hard. His eyes found mine and I knew what he was asking as he panted faster. I nodded. “Knot me. Fill me up,” I whispered seductively.

He groaned and sped up, my ass rubbing on the carpet painfully. But I didn’t care. All I wanted was to be his and when I came, so did he, his knot growing inside me. I cried out my orgasm while he growled in my neck. 

We remained entwined together for a long time until his knot relaxed, and he pulled out, then drew me against him, almost on top of him. I nuzzled his neck, moaning softly as we came down our mutual high. My fingers ran along the lines of the tattoos on his chest as I left gentle kisses on his skin.

“Do you think it worked?” I asked softly.

He grinned, looking down at me. “If it didn’t, we’ll try again,” he replied, his hand over what I hoped to soon be my growing womb.


End file.
